Akai Hana
thumb|300px|Akai Hana - Rin y Len Kagamine Akai Hana (赤い花/ Flor Roja) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En esta canción Rin y Len cantan una canción acerca de un amor de adultos. Es una historia que trata de "Rojo = mentiras". Al ir amándose y engañándose, aquellas flores fueron creciendo muy rápido. Y lo único que queda luego de eso es esperar que se marchiten y caigan. Intépretes: Rin & Len Kagamine Música y letra: Nio-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra Kanji= 下らない嘘を吐いたって 君は笑顔で信じるのさ （Such a situation will be too sad） 真っ赤な花はいつしか育ちすぎて 不気味に笑っている これから元に戻るなんて出来ない 後はもう枯れて堕ちてゆくだけ 隣で目を瞑ってる　君はもう寝てるのかい？ 考えて、また明日も繰り返し すぐ分かる嘘を吐いたって 君は笑顔で頷くのさ 哀しいと分かっていたって 僕も笑顔で抱きしめるのさ そろそろお互い疲れてきたけど どんどん二人肌に堕ちてく 「このまま息を潜めて　どこか遠くに泊まろうか」 口を塞いで、今日も繰り返し 下らない嘘を吐いたって 君は笑顔で信じるのさ 危ないと分かっていたって 僕も笑顔を返すのさ 窓から夜明けの空を確認して 次の約束を結んで いつもの笑顔で「じゃあ、またね。」 それは赤く光ったって 君は笑顔で手を振るのさ 引き攣った目に気付いたって 僕も笑顔で手を振るのさ |-| Romaji= kudaranai uso wo tsuitatte kimi wa egao de shinjiru no sa (such a situation will be too sad) (such a situation will be too sad) makka na hana wa itsu shika sodachi sugite bukimi ni waratte iru kore kara moto ni modoru nante dekinai ato wa mou karete ochite yuku dake tonari de me wo tsumutteru kimi wa mou neteru no kai? kangaete, mata asu mo kurikaeshi sugu wakaru uso wo tsuitatte kimi wa egao de unazuku no sa (such a situation will be too sad) (such a situation will be too sad) kanashii to wakatte ita itte boku mo egao de dakishimeru no sa (such a situation will be too sad) (such a situation will be too sad) sorosoro otagai tsukarete kita kedo dondon futari hada ni ochiteku "kono mama iki wo hisomete, doko ka tooku ni tomarou ka" kuchi wo fusaide, kyou mo kurikaeshi kudaranai uso wo tsuitatte kimi wa egao de shinjiru no sa (such a situation will be too sad) (such a situation will be too sad) abunai to wakatte ita tte boku mo egao wo kaesu no sa (such a situation will be too sad) (such a situation will be too sad) mado kara yoake no sora wo kakunin shite tsugi no yakusoku wo musunde itsumo no egao de "jaa, mate ne." sore wa akaku hikattatte kimi wa egao de te wo furu no sa (such a situation will be too sad) (such a situation will be too sad) hikitsutta me ni kidzuitatte boku mo egao de te wo furu no sa (such a situation will be too sad) (such a situation will be too sad) |-| Español= Yo invento mentiras tontas Y tu te las crees con una sonrisa (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) Algún día las flores rojas habrán crecido demasiado Reirán de forma espeluznante A partir de ahora ya no podremos volver atrás Lo único que queda es que se marchiten y caigan “Estas a mi lado con los ojos cerrados ¿te has dormido ya? Si lo pienso, mañana sera lo mismo de nuevo” Invento mentiras que se notan de inmediato Y tu asientes con una sonrisa (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) (una situación así sera demasiado triste) Aun sabiendo que estas triste Te abrazo, también con una sonrisa (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) R: nos cansamos pronto, pero Rápidamente caemos en la piel del otro “¿Qué tal si contenemos la respiración así, y alojamos en algún lugar muy lejos? Mantengo la boca cerrada, y hoy también se repite lo mismo” Yo invento mentiras tontas Y tu te las crees con una sonrisa (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) Aun sabiendo que es peligroso Te devuelvo también una sonrisa (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) Confirmamos que ya ha amanecido mirando por la ventana Planeamos nuestro siguiente encuentro Y con la sonrisa de siempre decimos “nos vemos” Ellas brillaron en rojo Y tu te despediste con una sonrisa (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) Vi que tus ojos temblaban Y también me despedí con una sonrisa (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) (Una situación así sera demasiado triste) Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008